The Princess Switch
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: "When a down-to-earth fashion designer and a soon-to-be-princess discover they look like twins, they hatch a Christmastime plan to trade places." Based off Netflix's movie - Brulian and Linstead :) Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow. It feels like forever since I've posted on here.**

 **If you're a reader of any of my other stories, you're probably wondering why I'm posting a new one when I haven't updated those in** **months** **. Rest assured, new updates will be coming this month and I will be finishing my other stories before the new year at the latest !**

 **I wanted to do something easy and fun for the holidays, so I chose to do a oth and cpd crossover story, based off Netflix's movie 'The Princess Switch'. I hope you all like it. Just to avoid confusion, here's a quick character brief for this chapter:**

 **Lady Margaret = Erin Lindsay.**

 **Stacy De Novo = Brooke Davis.**

 **Prince Edward = Julian Baker.**

 **Kevin = Jay Halstead**

 **Mrs Donatelli = Trudy Platt**

 **Frank = Chris Keller**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this looks good?"

Brooke Davis walks out from the back of the store, rolling her eyes at her employee "Millie, you look gorgeous! Mouth is definitely going to wife you up in this dress."

Millicent laughs softly, "I'm not even sure that's what he has planned for tonight, Brooke."

"Well, either way, you're going to look absolutely stunning tonight." Brooke stands behind the other woman and smiles "You'd better get going, Mouth will be expecting you home soon."

Millicent looked at the gold watch on her wrist, eyes widening as she saw it was almost 6 o'clock. She quickly went into the back room, grabbing her purse and the clothes she had worn in to work. Brooke watched, amused as the now-frazzles woman raced around her store collecting everything she needed.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you close up?" Millicent asked.

Brooke shook her head "Relax Millie, I've got it all under control. Just enjoy your night."

Millicent hugged her boss tightly "Thanks Brooke, you're the best!" she said before heading out the door.

Brooke smiled as she looked around the store. _Her_ store. It still felt surreal; she had dreamed of starting her own fashion line since she was 14 years old, and now at 22 she finally had it.

'Clothes Over Bros' had been her baby since she first started the line at 16. She had her own store in the heart of Chicago's most popular shopping areas, situated on North Michigan Avenue, and the line had done quite well for a new small business.

The bell rang above the door, signalling someone's arrival, and Brooke smiled when she heard the familiar fast-paced stomping of feet.

"Aunt Brooke!" A pair of arms wrapped around her legs and she smiled down at the 8-year-old girl.

"Hi Em, how was dance class?" Brooke returned the hug.

"So good! We did the nutcracker today, the teacher said I'm one of the best!"

"That's great sweetheart." Brooke smiles.

"Quick, secret handshake!" Emma says, and Brooke laughs softly before indulging the young girl and going through the 'secret handshake' they had made up on her sixth birthday.

"Emma Grace Halstead! How many times have I told you not to run blindly across the street like that?" Brooke shook her head as she heard her best friend's voice.

"I swear, that girl is gonna make grey before I'm thirty."

Brooke walked over and gave the man a hug "Relax Jay, she's fine."

"It could've been worse, you know how drivers are here. I don't think Will and Nina would be pleased if I got their daughter injured while under my supervision."

"How _are_ my favourite Halsteads?" Brooke smirked locking the door and flipping the 'closed' sign over.

"ha ha." Jay deadpans, following Brooke to the counter "last I spoke to Will, they were doing well. They miss Em like crazy, but it's only six more months."

"I still can't believe they've been gone for three years." Brooke emptied the money out from the register and began counting.

"Doctors Without Borders is something they've always wanted to do, you know that." Jay shrugs "It made more sense to do it now while Em was still young."

"I know. Still, it must suck that they're away for Christmas. I'm sure Emma wasn't happy about that."

"She's managing. It's different for her this year; she's older now, she understands more of what's going on and where her parents are. But it doesn't make her pain over missing them any less." Jay replies "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Brooke says, her attention now on the computer in front of her.

"Come on Davis. I've known you since we were six, you're gonna have to do better at convincing me you're okay."

Brooke sighs "What do you want me to say Jay? Christmas was our favourite time, of course it's hard."

Brooke looked down at her bare ring finger. It had been six months since her fiancée had left her. She thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and had been devastated when he had called off their engagement. If it wasn't for Jay and Emma, and her store, she wouldn't have coped.

"Well, hopefully this will help cheer you up." Brooke looked confused as Jay handed her an envelope.

Her name was embossed in elegant, cursive writing atop the satin white envelope and Brooke traced her fingers over the delicate stencilled wax emblem on the back of the envelope. She carefully peeled the envelope open, reading the card.

 _The Royal Family invites you to attend the_

 _annual fashion competition in Belgravia_

 _This year, contestants must design a royal gown fit for the Queen  
to wear to the annual Christmas ball._

 _Additionally, the winning designer will also have the honour  
of designing the wedding dress of the Duchess of Montenaro, in preparation  
for the Royal Wedding._

Erin looks up and hands the envelope back to Jay "Jay … there's no way I can go." Brooke says softly.

"Why not? It's an all-expenses-paid trip to another country! We get three days to go sightseeing, and then the competition is on Christmas Eve. Em and I will come with you, I'll help you with the competition, it'll be fun."

"I can't just close the store for the week! I have a schedule for the holidays Jay, it's all planned out already!" Erin exclaims "I have regular customers, who come to get their Christmas outfits from me. I can't afford to lose that business, Jay."

"Millicent already agreed to look after C.O.B while we're gone." Jay smirked.

"But-" Brooke stopped short, knowing she didn't have any more excuses to give.

"This competition could be a really good thing for Clothes Over Bros … and for you." Jay takes Brooke's hand in his "You haven't been yourself lately, Brooke. Ever since the breakup, it's like you're scared to do anything different. You've planned your life down to the last minute."

"Well, it's good to have a plan." Brooke argues.

"John Lennon once said 'life is what happens when you're busy making plans'."

"What, and you can't argue with a Beatle?" Brooke scoffs.

"No." Jay says, Brooke rolling her eyes "Come on Brooke, it's not good to stay at home at Christmas alone and feel sorry for yourself."

"We were together for four years Jay. Since we were 18. Christmas was always a really special time for us."

"Maybe it's time to move on." Jay says softly.

"Well I don't know that I'm ready to." Brooke sighs.

Jay smiles sympathetically "You'll never know unless you try."

"… Fine, I'll think about it. Okay?" Brooke asks.

"Of course." Jay smiles, leaning over the counter to place the envelope in Brooke handbag sitting next to the register.

And with that, the conversation dissipates. Jay heads over to the couch where Emma is sitting while they wait for Brooke to close up so they can all go to dinner.

"Uncle Jay?" Emma looks up at him "How come you don't date Aunt Brooke? Like my Mama and Daddy do."

Jay smiles down at his niece "Brooke and I have been best friends since we were six. If anything was going to happen between us, it would have."

"But people can change." Emma says "We're learning about that in the story we're reading at school right now."

"People can change. But not that much, munchkin." Jay says tapping her nose gently "Come on, let's see if Brooke's done yet. I'm starving."

* * *

"No. No way." Julian sighed as he followed her.

"Erin, you must."

"I don't want to! You know I hate pubic speaking, and being the centre of attention."

"The people want to know their future princess. How are they supposed to trust you to help run their country, when you won't even meet them?"

"I'm a private person, Julian. You knew this when you agreed to this." Erin argues.

"And _you_ agreed to the roles and responsibilities of being a princess." Julian counters.

"Julian, _please_. This is too much, I _can't_ do it."

"You have to, Erin." His voice is firm, no room for arguing, and Erin knows it.

Erin sighs, walking into her room "My father never would've put me in this position."

She turns around and sees Julian's face, and she knows he heard her. She closes her door forcefully and in a manner that is unbecoming of a princess. She doesn't care. She misses her family, her friends, the people of Montenaro. She misses her home.

She knows Julian is right, but she does not have to be happy about it. There's a knock on the door before it opens again.

"Lady Erin."

"You've known me my whole life, Trudy. Please don't start with this 'lady' crap now.

Trudy Platt smiles as she walks over to her "Sorry, I just wasn't sure what was expected of me here."

" _I_ expect you to treat me the same way you always have. I need _some_ normalcy." Erin sighs "I take it you heard our argument?"

Trudy nods "How are you feeling?"

"I hate this. Why couldn't I be Justin?" Erin groans.

"Oh please, you don't want to be your brother."

Erin laughs at that. Trudy sits down next to Erin on the couch, angling her body towards the younger woman.

"Your parents would be so proud of the woman you've become."

Erin smiles sadly "I miss them. So much. They were supposed to be here for all of this."

"I know. And it's unfair that they aren't, but you've got me. And, even though it may not seem like it, Julian."

Erin rolls her eyes "He just wants someone to play the perfect princess. That's not me."

"I know you don't like this Erin, but this union is important for Belgravia. Your parents understood that, you need to as well. Julian cannot rule without a queen by his side, and his promise to help aid Montenaro will do the country wonders.

"Ugh, I hate when you're right."

"I'm always right my dear, you should know that by now." Trudy laughs as she stands "I'll get your bath ready."

"Thank you." Erin said softly. It still felt weird to her; the way Trudy could switch so easily from motherly-figure to Royal employee.

Erin walked over to the bed, picking up the silver detailed frame that rested on the end-table. Her fingers brushed over the family photos, lingering on the faces of her parents. She missed them everyday, but especially now, when she was about to make one of the biggest commitments of her life.

Erin looked down at the engagement ring that Julian had given her. It was so extravagant in its detailing; fit for a princess, but not for her. Their marriage was one of convenience, which saddened her to think about. They had been acquaintances within the Royal social circle for many years, but they were not close. Now, here she was in a suite in his family's palace preparing for the wedding.

She may not be 100% happy with the situation, but she had a duty to her country, her brother, and her parents. This was the last deal they had arranged before their untimely death. They had wanted to secure her future, and their country's stability, and Erin would see it through.

For them.

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Jay asks as he watches Emma buckle herself in.

"Of course, like I would miss Thursday night BBQ. It's tradition! Is the whole team coming?"

"Yeah, it's the last time we'll all get to see each other before Christmas."

"I still can't believe Antonio got the whole unit off for Christmas." Brooke says surprised.

Jay shuts the car door and makes his way around to the driver's side "He's one hell of a Sergeant. If anyone was going to do it, it's him."

Brooke leans in to give him a hug goodnight "Are you sure we can't drop you home?"

Brooke nods "My house is literally two streets down while you're a thirty minute drive in the opposite direction, I'll be fine. Besides, I love walking in the snow."

"I think you're the only one. Crazy girl." Jay mutters the last part, but Brooke still hears him.

They say goodbye once more before Jay reverses the Chrysler 300 out of the parking lot and into the mildly-busy, evening streets of Chicago.

It's still early at night; they always keep their dinners short so Jay can get Emma home in time for bed. The sun is just beginning to set, casting a glow on the city of Chicago, and Brooke smiles as she pushes her feet through the thick layer of snow that covers the sidewalk. She turns the corner and smiles at the loved-up couples that pass her.

Brooke turns the corner and her apartment building comes into view. She walks up the steps eagerly, ready to tuck herself into bed and fade to sleep. A sound turns her attention and she sees an elderly man ringing a small bell, a donation bucket hanging from a stand next to him. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a fifty dollar bill.

Brooke walks back down the stairs and towards the man, folding up the bill and placing it in the donation bin, the gentleman turning to face her as she does so.

"Merry Christmas." Brooke smiles.

"Thank you." The man says "Christmas sure is a magical time of the year, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. I just wish I had someone to spend it with." Brooke said sadly.

The man smiles "Well, Christmas wishes have been known to come true."

Brooke smiles, a figure exiting a door behind the man catching her attention. Brooke looks shocked "Excuse me." She says before walking towards the person.

She brushes her fingers through her hair as she walks, straightening out her clothing "Lucas?"

The blonde man looks up from his phone, eyes widening as he sees her "Brooke, hey."

"Hey.' She smiles.

"Wow, it's great to see you. It's been a while …" He trails off.

"Yeah. Six months." She says, eyes flickering down to the hand where his mother's ring once lay.

"Yeah." Lucas chuckles uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head "You know, I was thinking about you the other day."

Brooke looks surprised "Really?"

"Last Christmas, that house in Vermont?"

"That was pretty terrific." Brooke says, smiling as the memories invade her mind.

"Hey sweetie." Another blond walks towards them, wrapping one arm around Lucas' shoulder and kissing her cheek before turning to face Brooke.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there Brooke."

"Peyton. Nice to see you." Brooke says.

"You too." Peyton says half-heartedly, speaking to face Lucas again "Honey if we're going to make that train we better leave now. We're spending Christmas week with Paul's parents."

"Well, that sounds … big." Brooke says.

"It is." Peyton smiles smugly "Do you have any plans for Christmas."

Brooke stops short for a second, looking down at the handbag she's holding in front of her. "Yeah. Big plans. Super huge."

"Really? Like what?" Lucas asks.

Brooke's hand tightens into a fist, resisting the urge to clock the curly blonde in front of her "I will actually be competing in a fashion contest in Belgravia."

"Oh dear, spending Christmas alone?" Peyton says.

Brooke smiles tightly "Actually, Jay and I are going to be in Belgravia for the whole Christmas week. We figured a change of scenery would be nice for the holidays?"

"Of course it's Jay. I always knew something was happening with you two." Lucas scoffs.

Brooke glares at her ex-fiancée "I know it's a hard concept for you to wrap your head around Lucas, but people of the opposite sex can be _just friends_ , without having ever jumped into bed together." Brooke turns her attention to Peyton "Although, I guess I'm preaching to the wrong choir, huh? You two couldn't even keep it in your pants while _we_ were still engaged."

Lucas looks down uncomfortably, and Brooke takes great satisfaction in knowing she got to him "Anyways, I better get going. I have so much to pack! See ya

And with that she turned on her heel and headed back to her apartment, walking past the elderly man once more.

"So much for Christmas miracles." She shrugged.

The man smiled at her as she walked past "It isn't Christmas yet, dear."

Brooke reaches into her pocket and grabs her phone, hitting the number one on her speed dial.

 _"Brooke? You okay?_ " Jay asks as he drives.

"Oh just peachy. I ran into Lucas." Brooke says.

" _Seriously? How was it?"_

"Humiliating. He was with Peyton, they're together now." Brooke scoffs.

" _What!? That no good, piece of shi- Hold on, I'm turning around._ " Jay exclaims.

Brooke chuckles at his over protective behaviour "Relax, I handled it. Besides, you need to get home and pack. We're going to Belgravia."

* * *

"Well?"

"She agreed, but it feels wrong." Julian sighs as he sits down on his bed "You should've seen how upset she was."

Christopher Keller, the aid to the Royal Family, nodded as he listened to the prince.

"She'll get used to it sir, she has to."

"I feel bad for making her do it, Chris. I know it's important she meet the people of Belgravia and gain a better understanding of who she will be governing with me, but it doesn't help to easy my guilt over the situation."

"Marriage is never easy." Christopher answers.

Julian scoffs "We aren't even married yet. I always thought when I found someone to marry … Well, I just never thought it would be like this." Julian says softly.

"It'll get better, sir."

Julian looks at the photo on his bedside table, of him visiting the children of the Belgravia orphanage when he was a young boy. He cared so much for his people, though he hadn't had a chance to truly connect with them in many years. Not since his father had fallen ill.

"I hope so. Belgravia depends on it."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was a lot of reading, but I just wanted to get the bulk of the beginning out of the way so the fun can begin! Next chapter, Erin and Brooke meet! I'll be posting a chapter each day so make sure you turn the alerts on for this story, and please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Maddie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

Brooke, Jay and Emma land in Belgravia early in the morning. They made their way quickly out of the local airport; Jay balancing a still-sleeping Emma on one hip as he and Brooke tried to find the correct car rental agency.

"It's so white." Brooke said as Jay drove them through the snow "I think there might be even more snow than in Chicago."

"Emma's gonna love it. I told her we could make a snowman outside the cabin." Jay smiles looking in the rear view mirror at his now-awake but still not completely coherent niece "You made the right choice Brooke."

Brooke continues to look out the window as she says "I know. I don't know what it was about seeing the two of them together, but it made me realise I had been holding on for way too long. It's time for a new adventure, and hopefully this trip will be just what I need to push 'Clothes Over Bros' further up in the fashion industry."

Jay turns the corner and pulls up in front of a small house, the wood painted over in white. There's a wreath at the joint where the roof meets, and red and green Christmas trimmings on every window, the front porch fence and veranda. A Christmas tree decorated in red ornaments sits outside on the left of the house.

"Wow." Jay says looking at Brooke as they stand in front of the house.

"This place is beautiful. Emma, stand with your uncle so I can take a picture." Emma follows Brooke's instructions, standing on the first step of the porch with Jay sitting next to her smiling at Brooke as she takes several photos of the two of them and the house in the background. She opens her Instagram and quickly shares the photo with the caption _"our home for the holidays."_

She sends the photo to Millicent and Haley, her best friend and Lucas' sister-in-law, before beginning to unload their luggage from the car.

"It's just like Clara's house from the nutcracker!" Emma says as she begins to perform the ballet routine she's learnt. Brooke smiles as her feet kick snow everywhere, the young girl giggling as she flows elegantly across the snow. Dancing had always been a talent of hers, but Brooke could see just how quickly Emma had improved since she begun taking lessons after her 7th birthday; a gift from her parents.

"You think so?" Brooke asked as Emma nodded "Well, if the Mouse King shows up, I'm out of here."

Jay rolls his eyes at her joke as he pulls the last suitcase out of the boot of the car "Come on Em, let's go see inside."

Brooke takes hold of Emma's hand as Jay pulls their luggage along. They open up the door and Emma gasps as she walks inside, Brooke and Jay looking in astonishment at the house. The exterior of the house flowed inside, with light brown curtains hanging from the window rod, and white lace covering the windows so the light could come in, while still giving whoever was inside some privacy. There was a large, dark brown couch in the centre of the living room, with yellow and red pillows and a lamp beside the couch. A coffee table sat between the large television – mounted above a brick fireplace – and the couch, a warm red detailed rug underneath it. The kitchen was similar with grey appliances and red tea towels sitting perfectly folded on the island bench. Jay and Brooke followed followed Emma upstairs to look at the five rooms; three bedrooms, a bathroom and a study. The rooms were simple, enough for one person, each with a bed and wardrobe in each, and the study room had a desk and chair with a wall-shelf with books crammed in every space possible.

"Hey, can we stop in town?" Emma asks excitedly as they walk back downstairs "The lady at the airport said they have a North Pole Christmas fair, with Santa and elves and everything! We can get Christmas stockings to hang above the fireplace like in Chicago."

Brooke looks down at the piece of paper in her hands "Well, we're supposed to be in Wembley at noon to prep our design benches and make sure we have all the fabrics and appliances we need. It wouldn't hurt to be a little early."

"Please?" Emma begs.

"Come on Brooke. Aren't you being a little … neurotic?" Jay says cautiously.

Brooke scoffs " _I_ am being organized, okay? We have a schedule!"

"Let me see that?" Jay asks as he takes the paper from his friend's hand "Oh, see. It says 'time to have fun' right there!"

"Yeah!" Emma agrees, as Jay shows her the paper.

Brooke frowns "Where?"

"Right there." Jay points blindly to the page "in invisible ink."

Brooke narrows her eyes at Jay as he nudges her shoulder, taking Emma's hand as they head back outside.

…

Emma walks between Brooke and Jay, holding each of their hand as they stroll down the streets of the North Pole Fair. Emma's eyes widen as a stall catches her eye, and she takes off, leaving Jay and Brooke behind.

"Stockings!" She cheers.

"Em, slow down!" Jay chuckles as he and Brooke walk up to the stall she's standing at.

"I have more back here, if you want to see." The stall owner offers and Emma nods walking over to see the copious amounts of hand-made stockings the man has.

"I like this one, what do you think Brooke?" Emma asks holding it up for her to see.

Brooke nods as she looks at the red stockings, a white stencil of Santa's sleigh and the reindeers that pull it sewn onto the front. "It's beautiful." Brooke says, picking out stockings for her and Jay.

"You really go all out for Christmas around here huh?" Jay asks looking around at the extravagant decorations that line every street post and building they see.

"It's in honour of the Royal Wedding. The Prince is getting married to the Duchess of Montenaro, on New Year's Day." The man says.

Emma looks up wide-eyed at the mention of the princess "Is she pretty?"

The man shrugs "We haven't seen much of her. The Duchess is what you'd call camera-shy. She doesn't like to have her picture taken, or to really be seen out anywhere."

"Well, maybe she's just a really private person." Brooke offers.

"If you want to get a look, you might still catch her. I heard she's touring the royal fashion competition to meet the contestants today."

"small world." Jay comments looking at Brooke.

A soundtrack begins to play, and applause stirs from behind them as they turn to see ballerinas come out onto a stage.

"That's the nutcracker!" Emma says excitedly.

"That's the Children's Ballet Conservatory." The gentleman says.

Emma watches them dance, a dreamy look in her eyes "It would be so cool to dance with them."

"Maybe you can. They have a summer program."

"Really? Can we go watch for a little while?" Jay looks to Brooke to answer the question, giving her a smile.

Brooke rolls her eyes "Five minutes. You guys go ahead, I'll pay for these."

"Are you guys in a hurry?" The gentleman asks as he wraps up the stockings.

"I'm trying to get to Wembley a little early. I'm one of the contestants for the contest, and the planner says we need to be there by noon."

"Well you know what they say; Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans." The man smiles as he hands her the bag with their stockings.

Brooke looks at him suspiciously as she takes the bag "That's the second time someone's said that to me."

"Maybe it's something you need to hear."

"Right…" She mumbles shaking her head "anyways, Merry Christmas."

The man smiles "Merry Christmas."

Brooke turns and begins to walk to Jay and Emma across the street, when a loud horn takes her by surprise. She sees a car out of the corner of her right eye and quickly rushes across the street, the black town car barely missing her as it rushes down the street.

"Hey! Slow down!" She yells as it passes her, catching a glimpse of the man inside "Would you watch where you're going!?"

Julian looks up from his phone momentarily, eyes scanning out the window of the car "Who's yelling Christopher?"

"A tourist, sir." He says absent-mindedly.

"Hmm. Probably from the States." Julian says before focusing back on his emails.

"Probably." Chris agrees as he continues driving.

…

"And the sewing machine." Brooke looks underneath the bench and sees the items she's looking for "Perfect! It's all here."

Jay cocks his eyebrow as he looks at her "You alphabetised the equipment list?"

"Yeah, of course I did." Brooke replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like the bend in these needles Brooke." Jay says showing her the packet of sewing needles they've been given "I know I'm just the assistant here, but maybe we should go buy an extra packet this afternoon. Just in case."

"Good idea." Brooke says, writing a note on her list.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke looks up surprised as someone calls her name "What a surprise."

"Rachel Gatina." Brooke says dryly "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I won the competition last year." Rachel replies taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, well congratulations."

"I didn't realise you were even qualified to attend. Normally they pick established designers. I guess it was slim pickings this year." Rachel said eyeing Brooke's outfit.

"Brooke actually has her own store in Chicago now, she designs for some of the richest people in Chicago's upper society." Brooke glares at Jay, knowing that he's embellishing that last part "Hi Rachel, so nice to see you again."

"You all know each other?" Emma interrupts.

Brooke smiles tightly, eyes still focused on Rachel "Yeah sweetie, we all went to high school together."

"Brooke and I went to the same Fashion and Design college too." Rachel adds.

Brooke smirks "Yes we did, Rachel was really close to some of the faculty."

"They knew I had talent." Rachel snipes.

"Oh yeah, like Professor Chavez? I remember him being extremely interested in your _talent_." Brooke says, eyes flicking down to Rachel's low-cut top.

Rachel chuckles sarcastically before beginning to walk off, nudging Brooke and spilling her coffee down the front of her button-up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Rachel mutters dryly.

Brooke gasps as the hot liquid hits her chest. Jay passes her some tissues from her bag and she gives him a grateful look.

"I'm fine, thanks." Brooke smiles tightly before looking at Jay "I'm gonna find a bathroom. Try to clean up."

"Yeah, no worries." He says staring Rachel down as she walks away.

"I don't like that lady." Emma says.

Brooke chuckles "Yeah, me neither. I'll be right back."

Brooke looks down at her stained white button-up blouse, trying her best to plot it with the now damp tissues. She grunts frustrated as she walks, her shoulder colliding with someone startling her from her task.

The other woman yelps, taken by surprise as her sunglasses fly off her face and hit the floor. Brooke turns wide-eyed as she faces the woman.

"I am so sorry!" she says.

The woman has her back turned, crouching down to retrieve her sunglasses as she wipes them against her jacket. Brooke admires the pristine, coordinated powder blue pantsuit the woman is wearing.

' _She's got good taste.'_ Brooke thinks to herself.

"It's quite alright." The accent is foreign to Brooke, almost British but not quite there. The woman in the fabulous pantsuit turns around to face her and Brooke's heart stops as they both gasp.

Erin stares, mouth dropped in shock as she looks at the woman who's just bumped into her. _'That's my face.'_ She thinks, frowning as she looks at the woman further.

"What the hell?" Brooke mumbles.

Erin spies a mirror in the corner of the room and takes Brooke's arm, gently pulling her with her so they're both standing in front of it. Brooke looks at their matching reflections, identical except for their hairstyles, before turning to face the woman again.

"Who are you?"

"Lady Erin Voight, Duchess of Montenaro." Erin says, straightening her jacket.

"Wait. You're the one who's marrying the prince?"

Erin smiles politely "Yes."

"Oh right, you're here for that tour." Brooke says, not really sure how to react to the situation "Uh, I'm really sorry for running into you. I'm usually not this messy. But I'm one of the contestants in the fashion contest, and there was an accident- well, not really an accident. More an evil little bitch-"

"It's fine." Erin cuts off her rambling "Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh! Sorry, yes. I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke holds out her hand to shake the Duchess'.

Erin looks down at her hand, shaking it in return. They pull back as Brooke awkwardly tries to curtsy.

"Oh." Erin mumbles, trying to hold in her laugh.

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that. This is really weird to me." Brooke says nervously "You know what, I'm just going to go. It was nice meeting you."

Brooke turns and begins to walk away but Erin stops her "Miss Davis. Did you say you were a designer?"

"Uh, yeah. I actually have my own store in Chicago."

There's a glint in Erin's eye, but Brooke can't quite figure out what it means. Erin walks closer to her, smiling at her doppelgänger.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting married, and I could really use an expert opinion on my bridesmaid dresses."

"From me?" Brooke asks, confused.

"The royal seamstress here has a certain way of doing things, and I'm not sure they're to my liking." Erin explains.

Brooke shrugs "Well, when it comes to wedding planning, the bride is always right. Especially on the dresses. And the cake."

"Exactly." Erin smiles "I know it's short notice, but would you please joing me at the palace for a consultation later on today?"

Brooke feels like her heart is about to burst. This could be a huge opportunity for COB.  
"I would be honoured, Lady Erin."

"Please, just Erin. Shall we say an hour or so?"

"An hour? Yeah sure. I was going to go sightseeing with my friend, but I'm sure they'll understand once I tell them-"

"No, Brooke." Erin butts in "No one can know. You can't tell a soul. I wouldn't want to risk offending the King and Queen."

"Okay?" Brooke says, not sure about this "I'll meet you in an hour."

"Wonderful." Erin exclaims.

"Cool." Brooke agrees, "… so, do I need to bow or something before I go, or?"

Erin laughs softly "No, that's not necessary. I'm not much for Royal formalities."

"Okay then. See you later." Brooke says, giving a little wave before walking back to where Jay and Emma are.

…

"Hey! No luck with the stain?" Jay says as Brooke reappears.

"Stain?" Brooke says, Jay indicating to her blouse "Oh! Right, no. I don't think water's going to do the trick. Probably just have to buy a new one."

"That's alright, let me pack up and we'll all go."

"No!" Brooke exclaims, Jay looks at her confused "I mean, Emma doesn't want to go shopping for some silly blouse. Why don't you two go look at the rest of the Fair? I'll catch up with you later."

"Can we go watch some more Nutcracker Uncle Jay? And maybe ask how much the summer program costs?"

Jay sighs "Em, you know we can't afford something like that."

"Can we at least see? Please?" Emma begs.

Brooke smiles at Jay "Go have a look, I'll meet you back in the cottage around 5?, Deal?" Brooke sticks out her hand to Emma

"Deal." Emma says, before high-fiving Brooke, the two doing their handshake.

Emma begins to walk out as Brooke watches her "Are you sure you're okay?" Jay asks.

"Yeah." Brooke pats his shoulder "Today feels like it can only get better."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be where things pick up a bit more since the switch will happen, so I'm excited for you all to see it!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Maddie :)**


End file.
